Sagan
by Wifie
Summary: A story about darkness and light. This is just the beginning of their world, and the war hasn't started yet. A story written in Swedish, may be translated later on to English.


Kapitel ett - Gaia

Det var en gång fyra gudinnor som skapade världen med de fyra elementen. Viridi skapade jorden och de gröna skogarna i öster. Ignis skapade de höga bergen uppe i väster, och vulkaner med kokande lava. Syreni skapade havet, norr om skogarna, och sjön, de små porlande bäckarna i skogsbrynen och vackra vattenfall. Vento gav världen luft och vind och blåste liv i träden, gav haven vågor och spred blommornas pollen över markerna.

Gudinnorna lät världen de skapat växa och såg på med glädje när solen gick upp vid horisonten över havet varje morgon, och när den sakta gick ner bakom de höga bergen - det var en syn att skåda - och det dröjde inte länge förrän djur började komma till denna nyfödda värld. Fåglar, stora som små i vackra färger bosatte sig i skogarna, tillsammans med vildhästar som ofta skulle gallopera fritt över de stora markerna och fälten. Även björnfamiljer valde skogen som sitt hem, och de visade stor tacksamhet till de söta bären på buskar och varma grottor inför vintervilan.

Snart spred det sig också rykten till andra världar, om denna världs sköna gräs och rika jord, dess väder och friska luft. Så snart anlände de första älvorna, som också valde skogen som hem. De började kalla sig skogsälvor och var ett lugnt litet folk (de var mindre än ett människobarn, men större än lilleputtarna, och hade ljusa vingar att flyga med) och de älskade fester. Skogsälvorna hade även ett stort hjärta för dekorationer.

De levde länge tillsammans med djuren innan havet också blev bebott. Vackra fiskar i skimrande färger, stora korallrev och andra havsväxter prydde snart havets botten och klippor. Det var en vacker plats och det talades om att det inte heller skulle dröja länge för vattennymferna att hitta dit. Tillsammans med sjömän- och jungfruar byggde de ett enkelt palats, med många fönster, långt nere i havets djup. Vattennymferna var mycket lekfulla och ville ofta spela spratt på sjömännen, som i sin tur lade ner mer energi på mat och växter. Sjöjungfruarna däremot älskade sina egna spegelbilder och kunde spendera långa dagar tillsammans med att sätta upp varandras långa hår med, bland annat, snäckor och pärlor.

Det glädje gudinnorna att se att alla trivdes och mådde så bra i deras värld, och de hoppades att det skulle förbli så. Åren gick och snart började även människor komma. De kom från olika delar av skogarna och gick med riktning mot de stora markerna. Gudinnorna såg på när de började bygga upp sina små hus, med halmtak och enkla fönster och dörrar. De såg också på när deras barn växte från flickor och pojkar till kvinnor och män. Till en början var det bara ett fåtal hus, men antalet ökade med åren. Det kom nya, nyfikna människor till denna värld och de bosatte sig tillsammans med de andra - och så flöt det på i många, många år. Husen blev flera och snart fanns där ett litet samhälle med byteshandel på marknader. Snart skulle några av dem vilja gå ut och utforska världen, se och upptäcka platser som ingen tidigare hade sett. De skulle också knyta starka band mellan skogsälvorna och vattenfolket.

Och ungefär samtidigt som de var ute på sitt äventyr så hände det något uppe i de höga bergen. Vulkanen av Ignis hade fått liv och vaknat, och hon skulle just ge ut sitt första utbrott. Under många timmar spottade hon glödande stenar vilt omkring sig, tillsammans med kokande het lava. Efteråt lämnade hon ett moln av aska och rök omkring sig, det var en vacker rökring och jag tror att hon var lycklig (om nu vulkaner kan känna lycka, det vill säga).

Tre dagar senare hade de höga bergen svalnat tillsammans med vulkanen och alla de stenarna som hon skickat ut. Och plötsligt, som när ett ägg kläcks, sprack det i en utav stenarna. Sprickorna bildade konturer och snart syntes två armar, två ben och en knotig sköld över stenens rygg (som ett skal för sköldpaddor ungefär, fast helt i och utav sten). Alldeles strax skulle denna nya varelse spricka upp och sträcka stelt på sig för att sen ge ifrån sig bullrande ljud. Men innan det hände, så hände samma sak de andra stenarna, och snart stog de, över hundra om jag minns rätt, och såg ut över den värld de just kommit till.

Detta var stenfolket, varelser av sten födda ur vulkaner, och de skulle komma att tycka om bomber och underliga danser, men nu för tiden brukar de ha ätartävlingar men det är en annan historia.

Nu kanske du tror att nästa folkslag kom till denna nya värld direkt efter stenfolket, men det dröjde faktiskt över hundra år innan något nytt kom till världen. Och på dessa hundra år så växte det samhälle som människorna byggt upp till något större. De byggde upp fler byggnader, bland annat ett tempel för att hedra de fyra gudinnorna som gett dem denna värld. De kallade templet för "Gudinnornas Tempel" och lät skogsälvorna komma och dekorera det med vackra målningar (på golvet, i taket och på fönstren). De prydde väggarna med vita blommor och på utsidan av templet dekorerade de dess väggar med gröna klätterväxter i olika storlekar.

En morgon kom en man till templet och när han gick in så möttes han av ljuvlig musik, som lät gudomligt och han började söka efter källan till den. Men när han inte kunde hitta något bestämde han sig för att sätta sig ner för att stanna och bara njuta av musiken. När kvällen kom tystnade musiken och mannen tackade. Nästa morgon gick han dit och njöt av den vackra musiken hela dagen och fram mot kvällen så lämnade han en blomma innan han gick. Detta gjorde han i sju dagar och vid varje kväll så lämnade han en gåva till musiken. Och på den sjunde dagen så visade sig källan för honom. Långt inne i templet satt en vacker kvinna, iförd en tunn vit bomullsklänning. Hon hade långt ljust hår, ner till golvet, för hon satt på en pall. Mellan hennes ben stod en vacker harpa, som hon spelade på.

Mannen sade inte något på en lång stund, utan bara stor alldeles stilla och lyssnade till musiken och beundrade kvinnan. Förutom hennes musik så var det tyst i hela templet, det var som att ingen av dem andades ens. Plötsligt slutade hon spela och lät armarna hänga ut med sidorna. Hon lös som nyfallen snö. Mannen rörde sig inte.

"Ni har varit mycket god mot mig, Bënë, som kommit hit bara för att höra min musik." sa hon och såg honom vänligt i ögonen. Hennes röst var lika ljuvlig som musiken hon just hade spelat och han visste inte om han skulle be om att få höra mer, eller om han skulle tala alls.

"Ni har varit snäll och kommit med gåvor till mig, ett tecken på att ni tycker om det ni hör. Och det gläder mig, att ni låter mig spela som jag vill och att ni inte begär något." hon reste sig från pallen.

"Ursäkta mig..." började Bënë, som blivit chockad över att det bara var en enkel kvinna som hade spelat. Han hade varit helt övertygad om att det minst var tre stycken i templet. "men vad är ni för något? Ni spelar som om det vore flera här, men ändå är ni ensam."

Kvinnan log och sade exalterat: "Det är för att det är jag som är musiken - Cithara, musikens gudinna. Jag kom hit strax efter att det var färdig byggt; akustiken är fantastisk, eller hur?" Bënë höll med, men sade ingenting. Cithara satte sig vid harpan igen och började spela. Det var sannerligen vackert att lyssna på, du hade också tyckt om det.

Men detta är inte berättelsen om Bënë och Cithara, utan detta är berättelsen om mörker och ljus. Men som jag nämnde tidigare, om det nya folkslag som skulle komma till denna nya värld; vilka var de då? En del kallar dem för änglar, andra ljusalver, men vilket namn de än skulle gå under var det en perfekt beskrivning av dem. Jag väljer att kalla dem för luftens prinsar och prinsessor, för de bosatte sig uppe bland de fluffiga molnen. De var långa och ståtliga och såg på sig själva som om de vore mer värda än andra. Du förstår, alver (ja, de var i själva verket alver) är högmodiga och ser oftast ner på andra, men de är faktiskt trevliga när man lärt känna dem!

Det gick en lång tid efter det att alverna kom dit och gudinnorna började fundera på om de skulle ge världen de skapat ett namn. De såg på alla djuren och skogsälvorna, vattenfolket och människorna, stenfolket och alverna, och de såg att de alla tyckte om världen. Viridi, som hade skapat skogarna, ville att världen skulle heta Gaia, och så blev det. De fyra gudinnorna tog sig ner till de stora markerna, för att ordna fest tillsammans med de andra. Viridi såg till att skogsälvorna och djuren fick en inbjudan: "Fest för Gaia nere vid havet!" och Syreni berättade för vattenfolket, Vento bjöd in alverna och människorna medans Ignis såg till att stenfolket också fick nyheten.

Senare, framemot eftermiddagen, var de alla samlade, Cithara var också där och spelade musik tillsammans med fåglarnas kvitter. Sjömännen bjöd på mat och det blev senare dags för att dansa (stenfolket hade på vägen dit lärt sig en dans inför festen. Man skulle hopp på tårna, så lätt som möjligt, med böjda ben och sträcka ut armarna medans, ut med sidorna och upp över huvudet). Alla ville vara med! Och när solen hade gått ner, bakom de höga bergen, tände Ignis en stor brasa och dansade med de stora varelserna av sten, och det bjöds på mera mat och Cithara spelade på sin harpa. Det sägs, att det var en sådan energi just då att festandet varade i hela sju dagar och sju nätter.


End file.
